User blog:Steph32597s/Review for "When the clock strikes midnight"
Here we go! The first installment of my blog series! I need a name for it, so comment on what you think it should be called! Anyway, It took me an hour and a half, but I finally read this entire story. The links to it will be at the bottom. I will always post the links and try to keep them current. Warnings The story I read was called, "When the clock strikes midnight" by CM-ha on FF.N. It is a fan fiction of the game Five Nights at Freddy's. The concept of Five Nights at Freddy's ''can be considered disturbing, but this story is definitely a little disturbing. It is rated M for sexual content, disturbing themes, language and violence. '''Read at your own risk.' Summary "Your name is Michael Smchidt and you have gotten a job as a night guard at your favorite childhood restaurant. Simple job! Although, you would soon find that things get a little freaky when the clock strikes midnight." My Opinion of the Summary This summary has potential. The length is right. However, it didn't say anything about the story. I could say this same statement about the about the game. The even bigger problem, in my opinion, is that the protagonist's name is spelled wrong. This just makes me angry a little bit, actually, because it is laziness in and of itself. If you are unfamiliar with FF.N's publishing screen, you can select the character's name from a drop down menu so it is sorted with stories with the same characters. THE CHARACTER'S NAME IS SPELLED RIGHT THERE! Granted, it is after the summary box. But I'm just saying that if you see it spelled correctly, you might think, "Oh hey! Maybe I should double check my spelling!" And after nine chapters, the author has not changed it. Pure laziness. And to stay true to canon (canon-nazi alert), his name would not be "Michael." The check that is received at the end of the game that reveals the player's name as "Mike Schmidt," which would have to be his official name. Unless it is another country that also gives out money in U.S. dollars, this is incorrect. In the United States, a check must have your legal name on it. I could not cash a check that said "Fire Lord Stephanie," because it isn't my name. Notable Deviations from Canon *The animatronics are all female. The only name that was changed was the main character "Freddy" whose name was changed to "Freya." *The animatronics are mentioned to be naked, though in the games, they weren't wearing clothes to begin with. They were also mentioned to be anthropomorphic, which explains why the author mentioned "boobies" (their words, not mine). *The animatronics are in similar height to the main character, though not similar in weight. *There are some unrealistic action scenes. For example a sword fight with Foxy where the main character wins. *The main character is constanly being touched/gripped/sat on by an animatronic and very rarely is it mentioned that it is painful. *The reason that a night guard was needed, according to this story, is because there has been odd things happening around the pizzeria, such as faucets left running and objects and food going missing. The other reason was because the day employees had come into work to find a living room set up on the show stage. *It mentions the game unspecifically. In chapter seven, the autor wrote, ''"There was this one time where Mark got scared sh*tless playing this one horror game. Sadly enough, we too got freaked out when this one bear suddenly showed up from the right side of the screen." ''I'm assuming the "Mark" mentioned was named after the YouTuber, Markiplier, as the author's note at the beginning of the chapter said that there will be some references throughout the chapter. If you know anything about the game, that is where the antagonist, "Freddy" appears from in one of his kill screens. *The pay is significantly more. Two thousand, one hundred dollars, versus the canon one hundred and twenty dollars, even though as a night guard in this story, you are doing no work. In the game, you are defending yourself from killer animatronics. In this story, you are basically babysitting friendly, promiscuous girls. *Most people have decided that the plot for this game happens in 1991, 1993, or 1997, based on the minimum wage that you would have received in these years. But the main character mentions being born in 1993, which would make him twenty one years old. Of course, this could be because the years were not yet discussed. I, personally, think it was a lack of research. Point of View This story is written in second and third person points of views. It is clearly stated when it changes. I normally complain about second person point of view because it is often poorly written and it can lead into a self-insert story. This story, however, clearly states that you are Mike Schmidt and stays true to it. I have no negatives to say about this aspect. I was actually impressed. Storyline There is no storyline. It seems so plotless that it is fan service. It was published in September 2014, which, if you know anything about the FNaF hype timeline, is right around the time when most gaming YouTubers finished playing the first game. In the seventh chapter, a sort-of plot appeared to be started, but it went nowhere. Closing Remarks This story didn't completely suck, despite the lack of plot and the huge artistic liberties. The story had great descriptive words. I could visualize what was happening, though at points, it pained me to do so (the smut was a little much). The grammar and spelling were mostly correct, or if not correct, at least understandable. The author notes were more helpful than distracting. So overall, I give this author a 7.5 on a scale of 1 to 10 (ten being the best). I would recommend this story to people who like smutty, animatronic weirdness. It's also unfinished, so there might be more. Who knows? Links The story-> When the clock strikes midnight FNaF's Wiki->Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki Where to tell me all your butthurt insults->Steph32597s' Wall Great FNaF walkthrough-> Markiplier Plays Five Nights at Freddy's on YouTube Great Top Tens/Theory videos for FNAF-> Smike on YouTube Category:Blog posts